Ardor
by Love2KatieCassidy
Summary: Lulu and Dante, loving on each other.


**Ardor**

 _ **Lulu and Dante lovin'.**_

* * *

He had never kissed her with quite this much passion, this much force, this much _ardor._ Cradling the back of her head in his calloused hands, he devoured her mouth, his tongue raking at her lips, dancing inside her mouth. She returned the kiss with equal fervor, allowing one leg to come up and wrap around his lean waist, drawing him even closer. She heard a moan but in the mush that had become her brain, she didn't know whether it came from her or from him.

Her hands came up to knot in the fabric of his shirt and she clung to him. She wanted to be bare, feeling him inside of her, filling her up in only the way he could, but he seemed determined to take his time. She was actually more than okay with that.

They were still standing with her back to the closed door. They had barely made it inside after their wonderfully romantic anniversary dinner before passion had erupted. She was fully clothed, wearing a soft, shimmery pink dress that flirted with her knees, but she had never felt more aroused.

Raising a rambunctious, energetic but amazing little boy, had limited their physical contact of late but when Grandma Olivia had been only too happy to babysit Rocco tonight, Lulu knew that they could really be together; no longer willing or able to ignore the heat that was always there between them, ready to explode.

As it was, Dante's kisses were making stars explode before her eyes. Bright colors popped that left her feeling dizzy with desire.

She wrapped her arms around Dante's neck and pushed her pert breasts up against his chest. He growled as she rubbed herself against the front of his trousers. "Lu, you're killing me here," he whispered against the shell of her ear.

"Do you want me to stop?" She teased. Another scorching kiss was his answer. He definitely did not want to stop and she didn't either. This loving had been weeks in the making and they were both going to enjoy it so much.

Dante moved his hands to her hips as he continued his erotic assault on her mouth. His lips moved downwards to softly sweep over her chin and lower. Pressing her harder against the door, he moved his mouth to the column of her throat, leaving gentle kisses on her neck before beginning to nibble on the skin there. She felt his teeth scrape her neck over and over and she knew that he was branding her – marking her as his forever and ever. There would be a purpled hickey there in the morning and the thought was a turn-on. She was Dante's and he was hers, always. Everyone should know it – the whole world.

She brought her hands to his chest, running her hands down his rock-hard abdomen. She then went for the buttons on his white dress shirt as he continued nibbling on her neck. She grew frustrated when the buttons weren't coming open fast enough and she began to rip impatiently at them. He chuckled, whispering huskily, "Eager, are we?"

"Hell yes!" she said. She settled for ripping his shirt down the front. Buttons scattered every which way and Dante lifted his head to look at her with wonder and appreciation. The way he looked at her sent heat zipping through her body. No one had ever looked at her like that, no one. And she never wanted anyone else to do so. Only Dante should look at her that way. She would accept that from no other.

Lulu's hands were steady in spite of her blood humming loudly in her ears. She pulled what remained of Dante's shirt off of him and left it in a crumpled heap on the floor at his feet. Dante's eyes were hooded and smoky as she next went for the belt on his black trousers. She unbuckled the clasp and yanked the leather band from around his waist. He knew better than to try to undress himself by now. It was her pleasure to do it and hers alone.

She unzipped his trousers, noticing the huge bulge in his pants. She slid the fabric down his legs as he kicked off his shoes – he could remove those actually, because she was so busy admiring his impressive erection. He was in his typical black boxer briefs and she could not resist reaching out and running her fingers over his very noticeable, engorged shaft.

"Lu…" He growled. She grinned as she worked his boxer briefs down his powerful thighs and lower. He stepped out of them and was bare before her, the sexiest man she'd ever known.

"This isn't a peepshow," he said in a hoarse voice. "You need to be as naked as I am."

She knew that he liked to undress her just as she did him, so she made no effort to assist him. He turned her around gently and pressed his fingers to her bare shoulders before reaching for the zipper on the back of her dress. She shivered as he kissed her shoulders before letting the filmy material of her gown flutter to the ground around her feet.

He cupped her bottom with his either of his hands and kissed the nape of her neck. He turned her back to face him and sucked in a shuddery breath. "God damn, you're beautiful," he said. She felt herself blushing from head to toe and her lashes brushed her cheeks as he admired her. Then he was reaching behind her for the clasp on bra, unsnapping it easily. Her breasts tumbled into his waiting hands and he kneaded the sensitive nipples until they were purpled and blissfully tender.

Finally, he hooked his thumbs into the waistband of her tiny pink panties and eased them down. He watched her so intently that she felt wet already, slick with desire just for him.

He worked the panties down her lean thighs and off of her, taking her stilettos with them. She was bare before him, bare to him in every way that a person could be for their spouse, their friend, their lover.

"You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen," Dante said and she believed him. She had heard things like that before but Dante was the only one who could make her truly believe it. The way he said it ever so reverently too… It brought tears to her eyes that soon spilled over.

"Why you crying, baby?" He asked, catching the tears with the pads of his fingers.

"Because you love me."

"Of course I do. So much."

"It's so humbling, Dante, to be loved that way. I always want to be worthy of your love."

"You are, you always will be. I hope I will always be worthy of yours."

"You are, you definitely are," Lulu said. He dried her tears, pulling her body to his so that they were skin to skin. He just held her for a long moment and she thought about how grateful she was for him. How much she loved him. He was the most amazing man, husband, and father to their little boy.

His skin felt so hot against hers that she couldn't take it anymore. She leaned in to kiss his chest and he fisted his hands in her long blonde hair as she worked her lips lower and still lower.

"Lu, I need to be inside of you right now," he said. "You're making me lose control doing what you're doing and looking the way you do."

She looked up at him and then rubbing his manhood once more, she nodded. "Let's get into bed."

"You don't have to ask me twice," he said which elicited a chuckle from her. He lifted her up into his strong arms and carried her to the bed. He settled her down onto the fluffy, downy covers and gazed at her with love and passion in his dark eyes.

"Dante," she said. "Admire me later. For now, I need you as badly as you need me."

"Sorry, baby, I just feel like the luckiest guy alive."

"Well I feel like the luckiest girl," Lulu returned as he joined her on the bed. He ran a hand up her thigh and grazed her heated feminine flesh with his fingers. She mewled and pulled him as close as she could get him. He arched up on his hands and slowly lowered himself atop her. As he sunk deep inside of her, her body reacted. She rocked against him as he pumped his hips and worked in and out of her, drawing all the way out of her before slamming back inside of her tight heat.

Her legs locked around his buttocks as they made love. And that's what it was, what it had always been – love; pure, unadulterated, passionate love.

They came in time and then he was collapsing beside her, pulling her against his side and holding her tight, murmuring loving words into her hair. She fell asleep with her head on his chest, listening to the rhythm of his heart that beat just for her.


End file.
